


From Now On Our Troubles Will Be Miles Away

by pansaralance



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, holiday confessions, logic lifted from love actually, mentioning of other characters but i'm lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansaralance/pseuds/pansaralance
Summary: Oswald thought he'd be spending Christmas alone until Jim Gordon showed up on his doorstep.





	

Oswald technically did get to celebrate Christmas. On December 22nd. The town threw a ball to honor its first Christmas with the shiny new mayor. He spent part of the evening making rounds and making small talk with guests, to thank them for their attendance and to have a Merry Christmas. The rest of the evening was spent drinking as much as possible without causing a scene and ending up in the headlines as Gotham’s drunken mayor.

He drank to forget the crippling reality that he would be completely alone on Christmas. It would at least be better than last year, when he spent Christmas in hiding in a Gotham shantytown. Still, at least there were other people there. He’d given his staff the day off so they could be with their families. Olga offered to work but he insisted. And Ed…Ed wasn’t speaking to him any more. Not since he found out what Oswald did. He couldn’t blame him, really, but it still hurt. This was the time of year that he needed someone like Ed the most and he’d blown it.

On Christmas Eve he spent most of the day moping around his mansion, sneering at the elaborate decorations no one was there to enjoy with him. He eventually retired to his favorite spot by the fire to read on the couch till he drifted off.

He awoke in the early evening to a knock at the door. Who could possible be there? Someone must have been visiting family in the area and wandered up the wrong driveway.

The last thing he expected when he answered the door was Jim Gordon.

“Jim!” He looked down at his attire, embarrassed that he was still in his robe and pajamas from the night before. “I wasn’t expecting anyone.”

Jim gave an understanding nod. “I should have called, I’m sorry.” They both stood there awkwardly before Jim held up the contents in his hands. “I brought tacos and tequila.”

Oswald was speechless. Where was this coming from? Did it matter? Here was Jim Gordon, standing on his doorstep on Christmas bearing gifts (sort of). He might as well have had a bow on his head. He could ask questions later.

“Where are my manners? Please, come in.” He led Jim back to his living room he’d been inhabiting, then excused himself while he changed. He came back five minutes later in his usual dress slacks and shoes, but with a red sweater vest over his dress shirt rather than the usual three-piece suit and vest.

“Festive,” Jim commented.

Oswald laughed. “This is about as casual as I’m willing to get. Don’t tell anyone about the robe or I’ll have to have you killed.”

“Your secret’s safe with me.”  
Oswald joined him on the couch as Jim poured them each a drink. “Tequila, huh?”

Jim looked bashful. “The taco stands were the only thing open today, and tequila goes so well with them. Plus you don’t usually drink it, right? Might be a nice change.”

“Certainly.” Now for the real question. “But why bring tequila and tacos here, to me?”

Jim knocked back his drink before he answered. “I know how tough the first Christmas can be without a parent. Even the years after too.”

Oh. 

“You’re here because my parents are dead? I didn’t think you even knew about my father.”

“Of course I knew. I didn’t know at the time because I was in prison, but when I got out asked around, tried to keep tabs on you.”

Well that was a surprise. “You never contacted me…”

“I didn’t think you’d want me to. After what I did.”

Another surprise. Jim Gordon admitting he’d done something wrong.

“I am sorry, by the way. For what it’s worth.”

Oswald didn’t quite feel like saying all is forgiven for leaving me in a mental asylum but he also didn’t want to break the mood so he changed the subject. “Why contact me now, then?”

“I’m trying to make amends. I’ve done bad things to a lot of people and you’re one of them.”

“Oh I see, you’ve pushed away everyone else and you figure hey, Oswald’s not doing anything-”

“It’s not like that!”

“Then what?”

Oswald was about to chew him out more, but before he could Jim grabbed his face and pressed their lips together. It was sudden but gentle and purposeful. Oswald leaned into the kiss and clutched at Jim’s shirt.

Jim broke the kiss to assess Oswald’s reaction. Oswald’s lips followed through in the air where Jim’s just were, missing the connection already. He looked at Jim with a mix of confusion and wonder.

He removed his hands from Oswald’s face and folded them in his lap in case it was the wrong move. “You’re supposed to tell the truth at Christmas, right?” Was that really a thing? Oswald was pretty sure that’s just some bullshit they say in movies but he was too flustered to say anything. Especially after Jim smiled at him. “The truth is I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time.”

Oswald had a million more questions after all this but all he really wanted to do was kiss Jim again so that’s what he did. He’d wanted this for a long time too but had long since dismissed it as completely impossible. Maybe this was a Christmas miracle, Jim here and real and kissing him, holding him. Maybe he’d wake up from this dream and be visited by three ghosts. None of that mattered right now.

They eventually stopped because Oswald started to feel lightheaded. He’d forgotten to eat today so Jim started forcing the tacos on him. “No more drinks till you finish,” he insisted.

“Whatever you say, officer.”

Jim chuckled. “I’m hoping this all means you might be able to forgive me one day?”

“You keep kissing me like that and I’ll seriously consider it.” Jim grinned and kissed him again. “Maybe that can be your Christmas present.”

“I’ll take it. Which reminds me, I got you something.”

“ _Besides_ tequila?”

“Ha, ha.” He reached for the box he’d set on the table and handed it over. Oswald didn’t even notice it when Jim first came in. “For you.”

Oswald opened the box to find a framed picture of Oswald with his father. “Sorry it’s not the best picture,” Jim explained. “I got it from a newspaper clipping about the two of you.”

“It’s perfect.” Oswald stroked the glass lightly with his fingertips over his father’s face, holding back tears. “Thank you.”

They spent the rest of the evening finishing off the liquor bottle and talking. Just talking about everything they’d never had the chance to with each other because of life and complications that seemed so trivial now that their feelings were finally out in the open. The occasional make-out session happened too. They fell asleep lazily on the couch, Oswald’s head resting on Jim’s chest while Jim’s arms wrapped around Oswald’s frame.   
The large clock in the room woke them when it chimed midnight. Midnight! That means…

Jim kissed the top of Oswald’s head beneath him. “Merry Christmas, Oswald.”

“Merry Christmas, Jim.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by when Greg in "crazy ex girlfriend" brought tacos and tequila to Rebecca on thanksgiving because they are both lonely and love and I just thought that was the most romantic act of all time so here we are!!!


End file.
